RWBY: Collection of one-shots
by Doomblade
Summary: As the title implies, this will be a collection of one-shots about various RWBY couples. Rated T JUST in case, cause I know how these things can go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, everyone and welcome to the first in a series of one-shots involving some of my favorite pairings from the world of RWBY. This is meant as...basically easing my way into this. And were starting off with arguably my second favorite pairing, so without any further rambling..we begin!**

 _-Nightmare-_

 _Ruby fell over her own feet as she rushed throught he emerald forest, the pack of Grimm closing rapidly as she kept on, her lungs burning and her legs growing heavier and heavier. She had no weapon, and she didnt know WHERE her team was. "Weiss?" she yelled, her frantic voice echoing around her. "Yang?" she said, her eyes begining to water as she heard no response. The Grimm were closer than ever now, to where she could hear their grunts and snarls as if they were right on top of her. If she had stopped now, they would be on her._  
 _Blake?!" she shouted, a high-pitched scream as tears ran down her face. She burst through a clearing and saw her team standing there, glaring at her._

 _"There she is." Weiss said, her ice blue eyes furious at the sight before her. Ruby felt her insides twist nervously at her tone. Weiss had a habit of being a little cold to her at times, but this was different. Instead of her normal stuffy tone, this was straight anger. "Do you have any idea how sick were are of waiting for you all the damn time? Once again, Ruby messing everything up!" she snapped, making Ruby take a step back in shock._

 _"W-Weiss...why-" this is where Yang cut her off_

 _"You always do this! You want to run off and play hero all the damn time! And to hell with whatever concequences right? So long as Ruby get's to get a hero's welcome afterwards right? Well, where were you, 'hero', when I was losing my arm? Trying to beat Cinder all on your own! And then you LEFT me to rot after you beat her so you could go chase Mercury and Emerald! Well Ruby, have it your way. You dont want to be a sister to me, I won't be one to you!" she growled, her eyes flashing red. Ruby felt new tears running down her face now. Her own sister wanted nothing to do with her? God, how bad must she have been._

 _"B-Blake? D-Do you h-hate me now too?" she whimpered. Blake's amber eyes narrowed and the cat ears on top of her head curled forward. "I-I thought...you and me-"_

 _"What? That we would EVER be more than teammates? Please, Ruby. You can't even be trusted to help your own flesh and blood, you think I'd ever trust you with myself?" she said coldly, turning so her side was all Ruby could see. She tossed Crecent rose at her feet and turned her back fully, along with Weiss and Yang. "There's your weapon. I highly suggest picking it up." she said in a low, bitter tone. Ruby heard the Grimm again now, their burning red eyes all around her as they circled around the tree line. "Goodbye Ruby." Blake said, and with that, her team began to walk away_

 _"N-No! Please come back! Please!" she screamed. None of them even so much as glanced back at her. Ruby wanted to run after them, to beg them to forgive her for everything, but her legs wouldn't work. She curled up into a ball on the forest floor as the Grimm leapt from the trees and went for the kill._

 **-Real world-**

Ruby shot straight up in her, her entire body quaking and her pillow and face alike covered in tears. She took a panicked glance around the room, and saw she was still safe and sound in Beacon. No Grimm pack chasing her, her scythe was easily reachable, and her teammates weren't leaving her, furious. They were all asleep, Yang flopped over, snoring loudly while Blake and Weiss were content in their bunks. Seeing the cold metallic arm on Yang brought her sisters words from her nightmare back to the forefront. She shakily got to her feet and pulled her shoes on. She didn't bother changing out of her Pajamas, though. She slowly slipped out the door, clicking the door closed. Unaware of the eyes that had watched her go.

"Oh Ruby..." Blake said softly, standing up and grabbing her own shoes. This was the third time this week she had woken Blake with her whimpers as she slept, only to leave and not return until almost morning. At first she decided against doing anything. People had nightmares, after all. Hardly a crisis scenario under normal cicumstances. But it was to the point now where she had seen it happen enough now to be fully concerned. Ruby's lack of sleep had started to take a toll on her during the day, and something needed to be said. She got up and carefully followed the path she thought Ruby had taken, finding the girl on one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard. She was curled up, sobbing as she stared out. "Ruby..." she said softly, but loud enough to be heard. Ruby froze and slowly turned to look at her. Blake felt her chest tighten at the look of pain on the girls face. Her bright silver eyes that blake loved were thick and clouded with tears. She sat down beside her slowly

"Im s-sorry...Blake...d-did I wake you?" she whispered as Blake scooted in close. "G-God im such a fuck up I even bother you guys in your sleep" she whimpered.

"Ruby...please..you know im a light sleeper anyway, and if something is troubling you, I want to be here for you" she said softly. Ruby hiccuped a bit as her sobs quieted, and Blake slowly reached out, putting her hand over hers. "Talk to me," she whispered. Ruby nodded and took a second to collect herself as best she could before speaking. As the details of the nightmare unfolded, Blake felt a crushing feeling wash over her. To know that Ruby would even consider that they thought SHE was a screw up and that they hated her?

"A-And then..y-you said...we would never be more than t-teammates" she said, her sobs almost taking over again as she turned to face Blake, who's eyes had widened a bit, a slight blush on her face. "A-And just HEARING that kills me Blake..what Yang said broke my heart, but what you said just ground what was left into dust, and that sounds overly-dramatic but that fucking nightmare has me all screwed up and I can't think straight and-" she was silenced by Blake putting a finger over her lips. Blake took in a deep breath, biting her lip.

"Ruby...listen carefully Weiss is your best friend. She would NEVER say such things to you no matter how angry she may get and Yang? That should have told you right there it wasnt real. She loves you SO much Ruby..your one of the only family she has left in this world. and me...? There's no chance in ALL of Remnant that I would ever say that..because..it's the exact opposite of everything i want." she whispered. Rubys eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Ruby, I swear...im not kidding, I'm not trying to just make you feel better and NO...you aren't dreaming. I..I care about you. A lot more than just as a friend"

"Y...You do?" she whispered, feeling her face heating up as one of Blake arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

"Ruby..I've felt this way for months. You...everything is amazing about you. You saved Pyrrha's life when Cinder was about to kill her, YOU defeated Cinder when you were alone and wounded..and you did all of it for the sake of others. For Yang and Weiss...and me. You never worried about your own selfish desires and hurting people for the sake of doing it..It's one of the things I love about you," she whispered. She smiled as Ruby stared at her, dumbfounded. "And...it's adorable when your stunned into silence."

"Blake..I..I don't know what to say..." said softly as Blake's other arms slowly wrapped around her. Ruby had gone a redder shade than her cloak at this point.

"Well...you could say that you feel the same..that would make my night." she said, laughing softly when all Ruby could do was nod. "What was that, Ruby?"

"I..I like you...a lot." Ruby squeaked out, burying her face into Blake's shoulder.

"There now...was that so hard?" she smiled, holding her tightly. They sat there for a while, Blake rubbing her back softly, shushing her any time that she was trying to start crying again. She wouldn't let Ruby feel sad ever again if she had anything say about it. Not after all of this.

"B...Blake? Does...does this mean were...a thing now?" Ruby whispered. Blake didn't even have to think about it. When she nodded, Ruby smiled widely, and nuzzled herself further into Blake's shoulder. Blake kissed the top of her head, and Ruby looked up, grinning wider. "Oh no you dont...come here." she said softly leaning up slowly. Blake's heart started to beat a little quicker, her face flushing as red as Ruby's as she leaned down, pressing her lips against her's gently. Ruby's hand wound itself into her hair, bringing her closer. They only seperated when they needed a breath, Ruby had a dazed look on her face that mirrored Blake's perfectly. "That..That was-"

"Perfect?"

"Yeah..that," she said softly, making both of them laugh. They stood and walked back hand in hand to the dorm room. "Do...Do you mind If I lay down with you?" she asked, making Blake bite her lip nervously. "I swear, I'm not t-trying to imply that we...I...I just...don't want to sleep alone if that nightmare comes back..and since were dating now.." she said, looking away. Blake squeezed her hand tighter, making her look back up.

"I would love that..." she smiled, and Ruby looked so excited she would burst. They entered the room, seeing Yang sitting up sleepily.

"Is everything okay?" she mumbled

"Better than okay Yang...way better." Ruby smiled as she and Blake clmbed into the bunk. Yang's eyes focused and she smirked a bit before rolling back over. Ruby knew she would hear about this in the morning, but she didn't care. She felt Blake pull her close and her body relaxed slowly. 

"No more nightmares Ruby..." she whispered, smiling as Ruby slowly fell asleep, looking more happy and more content than Blake could remember in a long time. She kissed her forehead gently before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself

 **And there it is, my first Rwby fic is done! Next one-shot will be determined by YOU the readers for taking the time to read this story. Your choices are: Weiss/Yang, Coco/Velvet or Jaune/Pyrrha. Let me know your votes in the review and I will see you next time!**


	2. Arkos

**Hello there, all and welcome back! Well, between the reviews and a couple private messages, Jaune and Pyrrha have won the vote and thus this one-shot is dedicated to them. Hope you all enjoy.**

- **Beacon** **Academy, outside medical wing** -

Pyrrha sat nervously rubbing her hands over one another as she and her other two teammates, Ren and Nora, awaited news on Jaune's condition from one of the medical staff. All of them were on edge, every creak made them turn their heads, hoping that it was news, only to be let down. The halls outside the wing were realatively quiet now, the hum of students going back and forth to class replaced by only the occasional one passing by, going to study or maybe into downtown for a few hours. Pyrrha was doing her best to ignore the sick feeling that was currently turning her stomach upside down, but had no luck.

"It was not your fault, you know," Ren said softly, pulling her from her thoughts as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Jaune's condition is no fault of your own, Pyrrha."

"Yeah, I mean…the grimm was the one who tore into him like..like that." Nora said, her breath words catching a bit as she choked up. Ren put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which made her smile a bit. Taking in a deep breath she looked back at Pyrrha; "You know he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this. He's going to give you such a talking to when he's up!" She said. Pyrrha only shook her head quietly, even though normally she'd be laughing at Nora's jokes, it wasn't the time for it. They could say it wasn't her fault until they were blue in the face. Deep down she believed it was, and nothing would convince her otherwise.

- **Flashback** -

Team JNPR had been returning home from a successful swee and clear mission when Ospin had them change course. A large back of Beowolves had begun to press down upon the outer limits of the city, and they were the closest team avaliable. "You got it, Professor. We won't let you down," Jaune said glancing at his team who each nodded in turn. Ozpin took a deep drink of his coffee before smiling at them

"No, Mr Arc, I don't believe you will. Go and make beacon proud." He said, the scroll going blank. Nora huffed dramatically as she took her seat again.

"But im HUNGRY…." She whined, kicking her feet. Ren chuckled softly before turning to look at her

"I'll tell you what Nora..get through this last little bit and when we return to Beacon I'll take you out for some food. My treat," he added. The way Nora grinned at that, you'd think she won the biggest contest ever. Jaune shook his head, laughing softly as he and Pyrrha went back to their seats.

"Our teammates."

"Oh be nice, Jaune," She laughed, nudging him as they sat down. She frowned when he winced and clamped a hand down on his stomach. "Is..is your aura still not healing you?" She asked softly, putting a hand over his. Jaune had taken a bit of a fall during the clean up mission amd was still having issues with his auras healing factor. The problem being it was slower than was ideal for a combat scenario. He waved her concerns off with a little grin that he knew always worked. And sure enough, after a few more seconds of worrying, she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, squeezing his hand tighter. "Just..promise me you'll tell me if the pain gets worse," She said softly. He nodded and kissed her forehead before relaxing back.

- **Present** -

Ren shaking her by the shoulder made her snap back to the present. A medic had finally emerged from where they had immediately taken Jaune upon arriving back at the campus grounds. Pyrrha stood and joined them over by the door, the man waiting paitently. "We've managed to stabalize his 's regained conciousness and as near as we can tell, he is no longer in critical condition," He said. There was a collective sigh of relief that made him smile for a brief moment before clearing his throat; "that being said, he's going to be on mandatory bed rest for a couple of weeks at least. He lost a lot of blood from that wound and because his aura heals so much slower, even the most tame field missions could aggravate the injury and cause further harm."

"Don't worry there, doc. We'll make sure he stays put even if we have to tie him down, Nora grinned

"Yes…because that certainly sounds like a way to keep him from being too distressed" Ren said, covering his face with the palm of his hand. Pyrrha tapped the medics arm.

"Y-You mentioned he was awake..can I see him?"

"I'm…not sure about that. He just woke up and protocol says not too…" He trailed off when he saw her eyes watering and her giving him a more of a pleading look. "….But…I suppose one visitor would be okay," he said stepping aside. Pyrrha thanked him before hurrying down the hall. Jaune was in the very last room on the left, and the moment she saw him, her chest began to ache and the tears she had been fighting all night finally spilled down her face when his eyes met her's and he managed a weak smile. J-Jaune.." She sniffed, sitting beside the bed and grabbing the hand that didn't have a IV in it.

"Hey….what're you looking so sad about?" He asked softly

"I…im just so happy your okay.." She whispered, bringing the hand up and kissing it softly. Her eyes went from his face to the thick bandage that covered his lower torso, feeling even more guilt. "T-This is all my fault.."

"Huh? No…don't go doing that..I hate when you blame yourself for every little thing that happens," he said with a frown

"But this time it WAS my fault! Don't you remember?"

"Not really..everything is kind of fuzzy after we landed outside the city," He admitted. She turned to face him.

"You were hurt because I was too slow." She said softly, hanging her head as she slowly began to explain

- **Flashback** -

Ren ducked underneath the swing of a furious Beowolf, the monsters weight carrying it forward, right into the path of Nora's hammer. She laughed loudly as the best shuddered violently before slowly fading away. "Nice one, Ren!" She smiled. Ren shook his head, but smiled back, never ceasing to be amused by Nora's demeanor during a fight.

"We should link up with Jaune and Pyrrha now, otherwise-" his next words were drowned out by a screeching sound as a pack of griffins rounded the corner, Jaune and Pyrrha directly beneath them. Jaune swung wildly and managed to get one that had swooped in for a strike, but lost his balance and slid away. Pyrrha swung her spear around in a wide arc, driving away a couple long enough for her to quickly use its rifle form to shoot them down. Ren sprun forward and used his weapons to pick off the stragglers. "Well..:you certainly saved us the problem of coming to you," He said flatly.

"My apologies for the surprise. Jaune and I were on the tail of an alpha when we got jumped by those things," she said, walking over and helping Jaune to his feet. "We still haven't been able to find it."

"You probably scared it off Pyrrha," Jaune teased, earning a light punch to the arm that hurt a lot more than he wanted to let on right now. "Well, we can't just leave it wandering around. Eventually more Grimm will be drawn by it," he said, the team nodding their agreement. They went back to the last place they had seen the alpha, a small section of a collapsed building that had been part of some long-abandoned construction project. The team spread out to cover all approaches. Just as they were about to give up, Jaune saw it. The bright red eyes slowly raised up from some rubble while Pyrrha had her back to it, examining something on the ground. Jaune ran forward and knocked her away just as the alpha went to stike. It caught him instead, knocking his shield away, and his sword with it. It threw him against the ground hard and growled, raising it's claw high again.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out, reaching for her weapon, feeling a chill of terror when her hand came away empty. When Jaune had shoved her to the side, it had slid along the ground away from her. She threw her hand out and used her semblence to bring it to her. She turned it to its spear form and threw it as hard as she could at the Grimm's back. But she knew even as it left her hand she was too late. It had barely past her fingertips when Jaune cried out in agony, the monsters claws digging deep into him. The spear hit the Grimm right in the back. It withdrew its claws, and flailed around a bit before slumping over. She didn't wait for it to vanish before running to Jaune's side. Kneeling beside him she saw his lower torso was covered in blood, immediately making her sick. "J-Jaune…no no, look at me okay? I need you to keep looking at me." She said, her voice tight as she tried not to panic. She heard Ren on his scroll, calling for a med evac, but they needed to make sure he would last that long.

"W-Won't his aura just-" Nora stopped short when Pyrrha shook her head. She explained quickly that he'd been having problems with that, and Nora's face lost its color as she became more frightened. "Then what can we even do?" She asked softly.

"You and I will use our aura's to keep him stable until the medics arrive." She said, her hands starting to glow faintly. Nora nodded quickly and did the same. Pyrrha kept one hand on the back of Jaune's neck and the other on the wound. She shook her head when Jaine tried to say something. "Please…save your strength okay? You'll be okay..you have to be," She whispered. She saw his eyes slowly close and she had a brief moment of panic, making sure his chest was still rising and falling. "Stay strong…" She choked out, focusing entirely on her work now.

- **present** -

Pyrrha was crying harder as she finished re-telling it. Remember that brief moment when she thought she had lost him had been all it took to open the floodgates. She felt his hand touch her cheek and she looked up into his tired, but happy eyes. "Don't cry..okay? You know I can't stand it when my favorite girl cries," he said wiping them away with his thumb.

"H-How can you not hate me…you were almost killed! If I had been any slower than I was.." She shook the thought away. "Why Jaune…why throw your life away for me? You didn't even hesitate…"

"Because…as long as you were still alive..it'd been worth it." He smiled

"You crazy…reckless idiot," She whispered, leaning against his hand. "I don't have the faintest idea what I would do without you Jaune…so please…NEVER do that again," She pleaded. Her eyes widened a bit when he chuckled softly. "What is so funny?"

"Reckless idiot huh? That…is fitting. But hey…people become reckless..when they love someone," he said, smiling wider at the stunned look on her face.

"W-What did you just say?" She said in a dazed voice. She hadn't heard that right, surely. Maybe she was still zoned out in the waiting room and this wasn't even happening.

"I said people can be reckless for someone they love…and well..i love you, Pyrrha," he said, leaning up, ignoring the pain it caused, and gave her a quick kiss. He frowned when she just continued to sit there stunned. "P-Pyrrha? God..did I say that way too soon? Look its fine if you don't want to say it yet-" he was stopped by her pulling him back up and kissing him, wrapping her arms around him. After about a minute, they seperated. She put her forehead against his.

"I love you too.." She said, closing her eyes. Jaune slowly grinned and held her close, enjoying this moment and hoping like hell he wasn't about to wake up. They heard footsteps and Nora and Ren walked in. "How did you get the guard to even let you by?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey, I have my ways!"

"She means we waited until he wasn't looking."

"Hey! Give it away why don't you." She pouted. Ren chuckled and turned to Jaune.

"You are of course aware that letting yourself be injured to get out of class won't work every time, yes?" He said with a smile

"Holy…did Ren just make a joke?" Jaune said as everyone laughed. "No worries Ren…I doubt it'll happen again any time soon."

"I wont let it." Pyrrha said, burying her face into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead softly, which made her smile.

"We missed something really cute didn't we?" Nora said

"Oh yeah..defintely."

 **Phew…finally done! I do hope you all liked this chapter, and please remember to leave a review, it is greatly appreciated!**

 **Next chapter choices:**

 **Weiss/Yang**

 **Velvet/Coco**

 **And Ruby/Weiss are your new third option! Till next time, everyone,**

 **-DB**


	3. FreezerBurn

**So after giving it a day or so, we ran into a slight snag. The vote ended up being a tie between FreezerBurn and WhiteRose. So instead of doing one over the other then have to vote for the loser I decided to compromise and do one couple then the other; so there's no need to vote until the chapter after next. I hope you all enjoy!**

Weiss had just sat down to eat her lunch when Ruby came rushing into the cafeteria, practically bouncing with a big grin on her face. " You'll never believe what just happened!" She said happily. The others just stared at her quietly for a while before she stopped moving around; "well you could have guessed at least once," she mumbled.

"Sorry, sis. So, what's up? Dad send Zwei again?" Yang said, bursting out in a laughing fit when Blake's ears curled backwards beneath her bow at the thought.

"No, this is even better! We've been chosen to plan the winter dance!" She said, frowning when no one seemed to look happy at the thought. "Guys….do you not want to do that? I thought it'd be a lot of fun," she said, tapping the heel of her boot nervously.

"We were chosen? Or…did you volunteer us?" Blake asked. Ruby laughed nervously and drummed her fingers together. "Ruby…" Blake sighed

"Ruby you know we have finals coming up very soon right? Planning something like that would take up way too much time," Weiss said. Blake bit her bottom lip, looking from Ruby back to Weiss.

"I don't know…I mean we have everything in the books pretty much down. Sparing a few days to do this wouldn't be the end of the world," she said.

Yang's cheery expression from moments before vanished as she stared down at her food."Yeah, your opinion isn't biased at all, given who your dating." She said, making both Ruby and Blake turn red and look away. "Count me out sis," She said in a mumbled tone as she stood and slowly walked out the double doors leading back out. The others looked at each other confused as the door clicked shut behind her.

"What's wrong with her? Anytime someone brings up the dance to her she gets like that," Blake said as Ruby sat down beside her. The girl sighed sadly, leaning against Blake; "Ruby…you know what it is don't you?" She asked softly, taking her hand in her own.

"I do. She…hasn't had great experiences with dances. Last semester there was that mess up with Sun and now this year, supposedly, she tried to ask Coco to it and got shot down. So..can't say Im surprised she wants nothing to do with prep for it."

"Oh my…poor Yang," Blake said with a sigh

Weiss shook her head as she looked up; "well if Coco can't see what she missed out on that's her loss," she said, feeling a lot more upset at this than she thought she would. Ruby hadn't taken note of it but Blake raising an eyebrow was enough to make her blush a bit. "W-What I meant to say was-"

"Oh I think I know exactly what you were thinking, but Im certain that there's a blond teammate in our dorm who you should be saying it to not just me and Ruby ," Blake said.

"If only it were that easy."

"Who say's it can't be? Weiss you cant sit around and wait for 'the perfect moment' or nothing will happen. I mean for gods sake, Ruby asked me out during a Grimm hunt," she said, causing the red-hooded girl to blush.

"Hey! You make it sound like I just stopped fighting to do that. I'll have you know I did it WHILE fighting, thank you very much." she huffed, folding her arms with a pout. The sight made Blake laugh softly before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss

"Of course, beautiful. So silly of me to forget. Will you please forgive me?" She asked. Ruby smiled and leaned back against her

"Ah, you know I can't stay mad at you if I tried," she giggled softly, closing her eyes. Blake kissed her forehead before turning back to Weiss.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been interested in Yang?" She said simply, taking a drink of her water. Weiss sighed heavily and picked at what was left on her plate.

"About a month or so, I suppose. So not very long," she mumbled.

"Awww….Ice Queen has a crush," Ruby teased. Weiss glared at her a bit, but she just kept giggling about it. "I think it's sweet, Weiss, so don't be so mad. Yang is my sister and I want her happy."

"And you think she'll even go for it?" Weiss asked softly.

"Trust me. If you ask her out and she says no I will give up sweets for a month," Ruby said with a nod.

"Whoa. Playing hardball already?" Blake said teasingly making Ruby stick her tongue out

"Oh hush. You know how hard that would be for me." She said, all three of them laughing along at the image of a Ruby without her daily sweets. Weiss brushed herself off and stood up, already feeling on edge about this whole thing.

"Fine…I'll go see what I can do," she said smiling nervously. She slowly made her way to the same double doors Yang had used earlier.

"Good luck!" She heard Ruby call as the door closed.

"Oh I think I'll need all I can get on this one.." She said softly

 **-Dorms-**

Weiss carefully opened the door, peeking in. Yang was sitting on her bunk, her eyes unfocused and sad. "Yang…? You mind if I come in?" Weiss said gently. Yang sighed in irritation before nodding

"It's your dorm room too, Weiss. Didn't have to ask."

"No, I did. If you wanted to be alone, I wouldn't want to intrude," she said as she slipped in and shut the door behind her. She walked over to one of the other bunks and stared up at her; "I heard what happened with Coco..I'm sorry," She said. She expected Yang to glare or clench her jaw while her eyes shifted to their crimson color like she always did when she was mad, but she didn't. Instead, she only shrugged a bit before sniffing, and only did then Weiss see her eyes were red and puffy; "Yang..you've been crying..don't do that. It's just one dance."

"It's EVERY dance, Weiss. Every dance, every movie, every lunch date..no matter what it is or who I ask, it's the same thing. I'm so sick of it.." She said softly, turning to fully face her now. "I want what Blake has with Ruby..not that it'll happen at the rate I'm going."

"Oh…you like Blake?" Weiss said, feeling her hopes sink a bit.

"No, it's not like that. Ruby is really happy with her and I'd die before I tried to mess that up. I just..I'm sick and tired of being alone."she muttered, punching the bed.

"But you aren't alone, Yang."

"Not physically maybe…but I am-and yeah this is cheesy but right now I don't give a damn-in other ways. I love my friends and all, but I'd like to have someone special too. And I know what you might be thinking. 'Oh Yang, your just being silly. I'll bet you have a bunch of ones out there that would want you' and trust me you'd be dead wrong. It's not like I haven't tried, believe me. People see me coming and then when I try to move the conversation towards that, they get SO scared of me. God, do they think I'm going to break them in half for saying no? Must be what it is, because none of them can ever look me in the damn face when they do it," she snapped. Now Weiss could see her hands trembling.

"Yang-"

"It's just not fair! What the hell did I ever do, which holy asshole did I piss off to the point where I'm stuck in this pattern? Maybe I really am just seen as some violent, punch-before- talking person. I know that's probably how I seem to people who don't know me. Hell, maybe that is who I used to be but I'm different now!" She said, her voice raising a bit as new tears threatened to spill out now. "Im different…" She repeated softly, Weiss staring down at the floor. Seeing someone like Yang cry just felt wrong. Like the depressed phase Ruby went through after her last breakup before getting together with Blake. Seeing someone normally so entergetic and happy not wanting to get out of bed was horrible. Yang was the same way, if you asked her. Someone so funny shouldn't ever be hurt to the point of tears.

"I know how all that feels, Yang..your not alone there," she said, frowning when she heard Yang scoff. "What, you think Im lying?"

"You're the daughter of the biggest dust providers in Vale. You expect me to believe you couldn't have anyone you wanted?" She said, her eyes widening when Weiss chuckled bitterly.

"Oh yes, and how many of those do you think would actually want me for me, and how many would only see my fathers money? You think I don't get being judged because of how people see you without really knowing you? It happens to me on a daily basis, Yang. People see me and think 'oh look at the spoiled little princess. She probably thinks shes SO much better than all of us,.'" She said.

"Well…you didn't get the nickname 'ice queen' for nothing. You acted like that when Ruby and I first met you," Yang said

"And I know I did but at the time I thought I was right. But…like you just said yourself, I've changed a lot. Knowing you, your sister and Blake..not to mention team JNPR has really helped me see that how I used to be was unacceptable. I wouldn't have even talked to me if I were Ruby, but she never gave up on me..and I couldn't thank her enough. Really thank ANY of you enough," she said. "But even having changed like I have, people still don't want me because of how they perceive me to be. So…I DO know how your feeling..better than most."

"Fine..i guess you do. It still doesn't change anything, though."

"Well…what if I told you I know someone who IS interested in you even knowing your reputation?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Well there is. Someone who thinks your strong, funny..well most of the time anyway, and beautiful," She said, her face flushing red as she looked down. "A-and..you know them well."

"Jaune?"

"No you dolt! Me!" She blurted out, covering her mouth as she did so.

"Hey! That's your nickname for Ruby! Do I not get one of my own-what now?" She said, stopping short, mouth hanging open. When Weiss nodded, she closed it and hopped down to the floor, staring at her in shock. Weiss I…I had no idea."

"Well..now you do. Yang..i want you at the dance. And..if you'll have me..I'd like to go as your date." She said, trying her best to keep her voice steady despite the horrible nervousness she felt at the moment. After a few minutes of silence she looked away. "Very well…I'll just leave you be. Let me know if-" she stopped when Yang grabbed onto her arm.

"Hold up now. You can't drop all that on me then not even let me answer."

"You were silent Yang. I've gotten that as an answer enough times to known it's normally not a good thing."

"I..Weiss what do you want from me? You didn't ask to borrow my brush or something. Your talking about…dating. Me and you."

"Yes, Yang, I am. And you either are interested in that or your not. This isn't complicated!"She said, turning to face her fully again.

"For you maybe. Look I…its not like it hasn't crossed my mind once or twice but..to hear you say it out loud..I froze up for a second okay? Im sorry," she said looking into her eyes before slowly reaching out and hugging her tightly. "Id love to go with you. From there..let's see how date number one goes, alright?"

Weiss relaxed against her, feeling herself become wrapped up by the warmth that always surrounded Yang. "Okay…that's fair," she smiled

 **-two weeks later-**

The night of the dance arrived faster than Weiss had ever thought possible, though that was likely the nerves talking. She fixed her dress for the hundredth time, looking around for Yang. Weiss had chosen a light blue one that matched her eyes 'perfectly' as Ruby had put it. And she thought her mother had been pushy during shopping. She had nothing on Ruby. "Stop worrying so much..Yang is going to love it," Blake said, nudging her ribs. She smiled a bit and nodded, though inside she was still unsure. After what seemed like forever, Weiss saw her walk in and she felt her heart skip a couple beats. Yang was wearing a black dress that stopped just a bit above the knee. Weiss gulped a bit as she walked over to her and Blake.

"Wow…you look…damn." Yang said looking over Weiss from head to toe

"Me? S-Speak for yourself.." Weiss said, her face the reddest it'd been in..well ever really. Blake cleared her throat loudly, snapping them back to reality.

"I'm going to go find Ruby. Enjoy yourselves!" She called over the music as she walked away mouthing a silent 'go get her' to Weiss as she passed. Yang kept staring for another minute before Weiss slowly held her hand out

"Shall we?" She asked, smiling when Yang grinned at her

"Definitely." She said, taking her hand and leading her out for the next song that started. From her spot off the dance floor, Ruby smiled seeing the two of them. Blake walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly

"You're a good sister"

"Eh…I try," she smiled, leaning back against her. The dance continued on till late that night, Weiss and Yang never really leaving each others side. Around 11, they decided to leave. As they were walking back, Yang stopped by one of the fountains in the courtyard

"You…mind if I get a picture of this? This nights been..well perfect. I'd like to remember it."

"No..of course not," Weiss smiled. She leaned her head on Yang's shoulder as she held the scroll out, and smiling as Yang took a couple.

"Perfect…let's head to the dorm now, Im beat," she yawned, wrapping her fingers around Weiss' as they started back.

"You realize Ruby and Blake are probably long asleep by now. So we'll have to change for bed quietly. Yang scoffed.

"Ruby isnt feeling well my ass. More like were not there, so they probably ruined another set of sheets," she said, laughing when Weiss nudged her. "You know it's true." They stopped outside the door and peeked in. Sure enough, Ruby and Blake were curled up in Ruby's bunk sound asleep. Yang closed the door and looked down at Weiss. "Before we go in…thank you Weiss. I..i had an amazing time."

"Your welcome, I did too. I can't think of anything that would make it better.." She said softly. Yang slowly leaned in closer

"I can think of a couple things.." She said softly. Weiss's heart was beating like a jackhammer at this point. Was this seriously happening? If it wasn't she'd kill whoever woke her up from this. She closed her eyes as Yang's lips met hers, slowly moving one of her arms around her neck, that hand running through her hair slowly. It only lasted about a minute, and when Yang pulled away she smirked and stepped back when Weiss went to pull her in again. "Uh uh now. We'll have plenty of time for that on all our other dates. For now..bed time." She winked before walking in.

"You are evil, Yang Xiao Long." Weiss muttered softly as she went to the bathroom to change.

"Ah, you'll get used to it, ice queen," She grinned. Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled as she closed the door. After changing into their night clothes, Yang peeked down from her bunk. "I'll see you in the morning beautiful.." She said before disappearing from her view. Weiss smiled softly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **So…this is finally done! As I said, next chapter will be whiterose, so I hope you'll look forward to that. Till next time, fellow fanatics,**

 **-DB**


	4. WhiteRose

**This right here is one of the fan-favorite pairings and is always in a deadlock for second place with ladybug as my second favorite pairing, so I've seriously been looking forward to this one.**

 **-beep, beep, beep-**

Ruby groaned softly as the alarm on Weiss' scroll continued to go off. Why this woman needed to have 3 alarms to get up baffled her to no end. "Weiss…can you please turn that off already?" She muttered down at the girl below her bunk. Weiss rolled her eyes and switched it off, standing up. "Why are you up so early? It's an off-day," Ruby mumbled sleepily.

"Unlike you, I don't want to waste time and sleep in on my days off you dolt," she said, but with a smile. The nickname had long since stopped being an insult between the two partners; though 'Ice Queen' still got under her skin from time to time if anyone other than Ruby said it. Weiss had to bite back a laugh when Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"Your just crabby because you study too much. Let's go have some fun today. Y'know…just uh..me and you?" She said nervously.

"And what, pray tell, would this 'fun' involve, Ruby?" She asked grabbing her clothes and getting ready to go change. Ruby racked her still-groggy mind but found nothing. Well nothing Weiss would consider fun anyways. Taking her silence as the answer, Weiss went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ruby huffed underneath her breath and stared up at the ceiling.

"Real smooth Ruby..next time why not just tape a big 'im desperate' sign on top of your forehead?" She scolded herself. Really, she was more angry at the fact she couldn't think of a convincing activity than Weiss apparently not being all that interested. She glanced over and saw Yang and Blake still quietly sleeping, Yang's arm wrapped around Blake's waist tightly. She smiled at the content look on their faces; "at least someone has things figured out," she said softly. She decided to roll over and try to sleep, at least a little longer.

Weiss emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later, finishing the work of tying her hair back. She grabbed a few of her class books and was about to head out when she noticed Ruby sleeping. 'She really does look cute when shes asleep..' The thought made her cheeks flush a bit. "Where in the world did that come from..?" She muttered. Ruby stirred a bit, so Weiss quietly slipped out. The whole way to the library though, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She'd been having thoughts like that off and on for the last couple of months. At first she brushed it off but..it was happening a lot more frequently now. Maybe she should talk to someone about this..who though? She didn't trust Yang not to immediately run to Ruby and blab everything, and Blake well..she tells Yang everything now that their together so even she's no good for keeping secrets these days. She sighed heavily and pushed the thoughts away for the time being. Plenty of time for all that after she got some studying done.

-Dorm-

Weiss had been gone about half an hour when Ruby suddenly bolted upright, a sharp, stabbing pain sending a jolt up her spine and throughout her body. She winced and clapped a hand on her right side which was the epicenter of the pain. "D-Damn it…not again.." She whimpered. She tried to carefully lower herself down but another wave washed over her and she fell hard, which made her cry out. The sound caused Blake and Yang to slowly be woken from their sleep. Ruby stood shakily and hurried into the bathroom, closing it louder than she intended.

"Rube? You alright in there?" Yang asked sleepily as she stretched.

"Y-yeah! I'm..I'm alright!" She called back, trying to keep her breathing even as she hunched over the sink.

"Well…that's good then. I heard you kinda scream," Blake said

"Perfectly fine, Blake. Just..kinda rolled off the bed. Hurts a LOT worse than I remembered," she chuckled, hearing the two of them do the same.

"Well hell, Blake its already seven. No point going back to bed now," Yang said.

"Agreed. We should probably go ahead and get some breakfast. Ruby, will you be joining us?"

"N-Nah. I uh..I'm not too hungry right now. You guys go on though." Ruby said, the pain ebbing away slowly so talking with a steady voice wasn't quite such a chore now.

"Ruby you know I don't like when you skip meals," Yang warned. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing sis. Ill eat extra at lunch today to make up for it, Okay? I promise," she said. After a moment Yang let out a sigh and the two of them quickly changed and left. Ruby slowly rolled her night shirt up, revealing the three jagged lines that had scabbed over and swollen up, turning the skin around the wound a red that stuck out strikingly against Ruby's pale skin. "Damn Grimm…" She muttered darkly, waiting until the nausea passed before leaving the bathroom to lay back down

 **-later that day-**

By the time she had finished to where she felt somewhat secure in being prepared for their upcoming test, Weiss had already missed her chance for breakfast so she settled for an early lunch. Walking into the big cafeteria she grabbed a tray and walked over to where Ruby was listening to one of Nora's stories again.

"And then, we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by dozens of Beowolves!" The orange haired girl said excitedly.

"Actually, it was about three or four," Ren said, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Must you always kill the mood of my stories?" Nora whined.

"Must your stories always be turned into some type of tall tale?" He countered, making Weiss and Ruby both chuckle at the two members of JNPR and their usual routine.

"Hey, where are Jaune and Pyrrha?" Weiss asked, glancing around.

"I believe Jaune mentioned taking her into town for the day. Its their anniversary tommorow but with the test being the same day, I doubt they'd feel like going anywhere," Ren said

"Yep! So lover boy took her out a day early!" Nora grinned. Weiss made a mental note to see how much coffee drank every morning, because she got tired just listening to her energy level. "What about you, Ruby? Got any plans?"

"Well..not really no. Was just going to relax around the campus, I guess," she said softly. Weiss bit her lip as she shifted in her seat. She sounded pretty upset..

"Ruby-"

"Would Ruby Rose please report to Headmaster Ozpins office immediately. Thank you."

"Fantastic…" Ruby mumbled softly as she stood, wincing as she held her side.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Weiss asked, a bit of concern flashing over her face

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about this..must have tweaked a muscle or something," she smiled a bit before hurrying off as quick as she could.

"She was also clearly in pain when she sat down here," Ren said once Ruby was out of earshot.

"Should I be worried?" Weiss asked

"I am uncertain right now. It could be as she says and she just pulled something. Heaven knows I've done that often thanks to Nora's workouts," He said, chuckling softly at the offended look Nora gave him. "Perhaps something happened on the mission she went on last week."

"Now that you mention it ..she has been acting weird ever since she came back from that," Weiss nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't worry about it! Ruby is great at bouncing back," Nora said. Weiss smiled a bit and went back to eating but couldn't help but worry regardless. "Weiss? You….look like somethings on your mind."

"Oh? I…Im just.." She sighed softly, sitting her fork down. "I'm just thinking about Ruby. And not just wether or not she's hurt just..in general. I think about her more and more lately."

"Awwwww," Nora said with a grin that made Weiss look down, face reddening. Ren nudged her And cleared his throat to make her look back up.

"If it's any consolation…Ruby often talks about you, so I can guess that she often thinks about you as well," he said.

"R-Really?"

"Oh yeah, every other word out of her mouth sometimes is involving you somehow," Nora giggled.

"It's not our place to tell you what to do, but…perhaps you should talk to her about this. See where you both are standing on this matter," Ren said, standing up and walking away with Nora close behind. Weiss stared down at her hands as she thought over what she'd just been told.

 **-Ozpin's office-**

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Ruby asked, peeking her head in through the door

"Yes, please come in," he smiled waving to one of the chairs in front of him. Ruby walked over snd sat, looking at him nervously

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. I simply wanted to give you your teams next assignment while also going over your report from your solo mission early last week," he said handing Ruby a piece of paper with the details. Team RWBY had been tasked along with team CFVY to help clear a town to the south whose close proximity to the forest had caused them to be overrun by Grimm. That wasn't what made her nervous though, they'd dealt with far worse. What made her nervous was when Ozpin opened up the folder she knew had her report from last week. She'd been dreading this moment ever since she returned. "Now then, it says you were given the task of finding out what happened to a group of hunters who went missing deep in Grimm territory. You found out they had not survived, wiped out the Grimm responsible them returned home. My only question really would be your..odd behavior of late."

"Odd? I..I don't know what you mean," she said, her eyes darting around the room. Ozpin took a drink from his cup before looking back at her over his glasses.

"You reported no injuries, yet your teachers have noticed you acting…ill. You often cannot finish physical challenges as easily, and you often appear sick. Your sister has already been In here twice this week demanding to know what exactly happened."

"W-What?! And..you t-told her-"

"I told her only what your report said and left it at that. But now that it's just you and I…how about you tell me the truth, Miss Rose?" He said, eyes narrowing just a bit. Ruby sighed heavily before looking up at him.

"I..I was wounded. Some new type of Grimm..at least new to me," she said, rubbing her arm nervously. "It looked kinda like a Beowolf, but it was taller. And a lot quicker..with these horrible twisted up fangs," she shivered visibly at the memory. To her surprise, Ozpin didn't seemed shocked.

"I've heard reports of similar such Grimm from other hunters and huntresses recently. I'm terribly sorry you encountered something you didn't expect. But please, continue."

"During the fight, it had other Grimm with it. Lots of Ursa, and a few other Beowolves, but nothing too crazy. What seemed weird was that..it would only attack if I was occupied. Any time I tried to single it out, it would run. I finally killed the last of it's help and when I turned for it, I felt it rush by me, slash at me then go. I didn't know why..until I saw this," She said gesturing to her side. At this Ozpin frowned.

"It wounded you then fled?"

"Yes, sir. Afterwards..well it was just a scratch really. I didn't feel like reporting it and wasting the medics time with it. By the time I got back to Beacon, they were all very busy with team CBRA, and they were way more serious than a little flesh wound," She said kicking her heel against the floor nervously.

"Miss Rose, you know we require a full report for this very reason. This is unacceptable," Ozpin said, folding his hands.

"I-I know sir..after a couple days, it started to ache really bad and I started to feel a little sick, but it still wasn't anything I wasn't used too. But now.." She mumbled turning away.

"You can tell me."

"Now it's way worse. I get dizzy, sick to the point of wanting to puke, and this horrible headache. That's on top of the pain coming from it," she said softly. Ozpin looked at her, concern and shock evident on his face now.

"How could you not tell us? There's no way I can allow you to go on this mission now-"

"No! Don't punish my team because of me being an idiot. I can still fight, I'll just have to be careful!"

"Miss Rose…" He sighed heavily

"Please! My team would be so upset at me if they knew I cost us a mission chance. I…I'll do anything I have to, if it means we can go!" She pleaded. Ozpin considered this for a moment before sighing again.

"Very well. Under the condition that when you return, you undergo a full medical exam; and if your injury has become any worse, you will be placed on the inactive list until you are fully recovered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. I..thank you so much," She said as she stood up.

"Im trusting your judgement on this one, as I have in the past. Please don't make me regret it," he said, waving her off and Ruby left as quick as she could.

 **-dorm-**

When Ruby walked in, she saw all her teammates waiting for her, Weiss and Blake looking concerned while Yang had her arms folded over her chest. "Um….hey there, everyone! I..got us a mission," she said nervously, handing the paper to Weiss who read it out loud for the other two. Yang didn't seem to care at the moment though.

"How about you tell us what the hell has happened to you lately, Rube?"

"Yang, I told you a dozen times not to worry. And you shouldn't go to Ozpin behind my back either," she said , unable to keep the anger out of her voice at what she'd been told.

"I went to Ozpin because something is obviously wrong and YOUR not saying anything! He said you didn't report anything strange, but you've been acting off since you got back!" She snapped, eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

"Ruby were just concerned for you. Weiss told us about what happened at lunch earlier and how Ren said you had trouble even sitting down," and then there was the incident this morning.." Blake said softly.

"Please Ruby…tell us what's wrong," Weiss said softly. Her voice is what finally broke her, just like it so often did. She took a deep breath and motioned to her side.

"I..I got hurt on the mission. There was some strange Grimm there at the site and it managed to get me before escaping," she said softly. Yang slowly relaxed as she sat beside Blake, Ruby taking her seat next to Weiss. "Like I told Ozpin though, Team CBRA was in bad shape at the time I got back, and I didn't feel like it was enough of a concern to worry them in the middle of all that. It was just a scratch," She said softly. She bit her lip before continuing. "But im fine now. Ive just been really sore and haven't slept well because of it," she smiled a bit. Weiss felt her throat and chest tighten a bit at the thought of Ruby being hurt. She slowly reached out and put her hand over hers. Ruby's head shot up and she looked at Weiss, blushing slightly.

"You still should have told us Ruby…we've been worried all week and it could've put a stop to all of it if we had known sooner," she said

"I know…I just didn't feel like worrying you all."

"So that's all?" Yang asked, looking at her. When Ruby nodded slowly, Yang stared at her for a little longer before sighing and standing. "Thank you, Rube. Now then! I think we have a mission to prep for," She said. Blake nodded and the two of them began packing. Ruby excused herself to the bathroom, reluctantly removing her hand from Weiss' and closing the door behind her.

"They didn't need to know everything…besides. One more mission then I have to go get fixed up anyways. So it won't matter….right?" She asked her reflection in the mirror. She gulped a bit before walking back out to join her team in packing.

 **-Forest, outside mission site-**

Ruby stared down at the destroyed gate nervously glancing around. The main town was still hidden from site but they could hear the snarls and growls of Grimm clear as day in the quiet of the forest. "Blake, you know what to do," she said softly. Blake nodded and rushed forward towards the town, keeping to the tree line as she did so. They waited anxiously for about fifteen minutes before she returned.

"I saw at least two packs worh of beowolves. The rest are mostly Boarbatusks," She said.

"That's not SO bad."

"The Alpha is the biggest threat though."

"I don't want Ruby going until it's at least somewhat cleared out. With that wound, she could be caught easier," Yang said. Ruby sighed softly and ran a hand over her face. This is exactly why everyone was better off not knowing. But she didn't have the time or energy to protest, so she came up with something else.

"Alright, I got a plan. I'll get to that big tree right there and give you guys some sniper cover. When I give you the signal, go in," she said. They nodded and Weiss watched Ruby carefully as she sped towards the tree and sent a couple of well-placed glyphs onto it so she could get to a decent spot. Ruby smiled and gave her a thumbs up which she returned before heading back to Blake and Yang. Ruby slowly gazed down the sight on her weapon and aimed at the Alpha. She took her eye's off of it for a second to make sure the others were ready. Seeing they were she held her fist up and waved it forward. Yang and Blake, using one of Weiss's glyphs, jumped in the air and prepared to come down. Right as they were on the way down, Ruby fired. The sniper shot collided with the Alpha's head, knocking it down. The other Grimm lurched up and looked around just in time to see Yang and Blake. Yang let out a huge burst from her gauntlets as she impacted, pushing back the crowd that had gathered beneath them. Weiss threw her glyph right at Blake's feet just as she unsheathed Gambol Shroud. Ruby smirked as her team began to cut a path through any Grimm that came near them. She kept sniping any that tried to hit them in the sides or by sneaking up. She was just lining up another shot when her side exploded, the sharp pains stabbing at her again. She dropped her scythe and held it, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. "Damn..damn it..." she whimpered, trying to fight through it, but having no luck. Everything was spinning around her and when she tried to force herself to sit up again, her vision blacked out then back again. She heard shouts from her team, and then the last thing she remembered as she collapsed was the forest floor rushing towards her followed by a white blur.

 **-Beacon medical ward-**

When Ruby opened her eyes, she was staring up at a white ceiling in a room of the same color. She turned her head to the left a bit, and sighed mentally. She was back at Beacon. She turned her head to the other side and her eyes widened. Weiss was sitting beside her bed in one of the chairs, her eyes buried in a book. "W-Weiss?" Ruby said, her throat dry and voice cracking. Weiss looked up startled, then dropped the book as she grabbed onto one of her hands.

"Your awake! Oh thank god..." she said softly. Ruby's eyes widened as she got a closer look at her.

 _Has...Has she been crying? Over me?. How bad off was I?"_ she thought. Weiss smiled a bit, her blue eyes starting to shine with more tears as she squeezed Ruby's hand.

"I'm so glad your okay..you scared us half to death when we saw you fall. We finished what was left of the Grimm and got you back to Beacon as quick as we could. "

"The wound..did..did they fix it?" Ruby asked softly. She still felt it, but it wasnt the constant nagging pain or burning it had been for the few days. She felt relief wash over her when Weiss nodded.

"It was infected pretty bad, Ruby. Your lucky because they said if you had waitied another day or two to get treatment it..it would've probably been too far gone to be fixed," she said, tears running down her face again. It had been her that managed to catch Ruby before she slammed into the ground back in the forest. When she caught her, Ruby had been completely limp, the color was gone from her face and she was shivering horribly. Weiss thought for sure she wasn't going to make it, but she did. "We thought we'd lost you. I..I thought I'd lost you Ruby..." she said, reaching out and putting a hand on her cheek. Ruby's face turned a dark red as she stared up at her.

"W-Weiss...How long was I out?"

"A couple days..Long enough for me to do a lot of thinking," she said. Ruby slowly moved her other hand up to her face and put it over hers, leaning against her touch.

"And what did you think about?" Ruby whispered

"You. Just likethe last couple of weeks..just you, Ruby. I..I like you. A lot more than a friend, definitely more than a teammate." she frowned when Ruby began to laugh softly. "Hey..I know it's out of the blue and all but you don't have to laugh-"

"No. I..I'm laughing because..Ive been trying to figure out how to tell you that exact same thing for MONTHS," she laughed. She winced and clenched her teeth, the sudden motion agitating the injury.

"M-Months?! You've..liked me for that long and never told me?"

"Every time I tried I just..froze up. Told you that you were an ice queen" she grinned. Weiss rolled her eyes and leaned down, kissing her cheek softly.

"Well when your all better..would you like to go on a date?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Good. Now then..I'll go get Yang and Blake. They'll be wanting to know your up," she said with one last smile before she stood. Ruby rolled her eyes as the door shut. She knew she was going to get the lecture of a lifetime from Yang but..what they had just talked about made it all worth. She leaned back down against the pillows, happier than she'd ever been, her thought's full of where to take Weiss on the date.

 **Jeez...i thought i'd never get this done! Were-sadly-approaching the end of this one-shot collection. I've only got two pairings left I'd really like to write for, that being Crosshare and Bumblebee and im saving bumblebee for last as thats my Number one favorite from the entire show. After that well...I got a few ideas for a longer, more connected story. But yknow...cross that bridge when you get to it and all that shit. See ya'll next time**

 **-DB**


	5. CrossHares

**Okay, time for some Crosshares! This pairing seriously doesn't get enough love in my humble opinion. Which I can see why, you don't see enough of them on-screen to really give credit. Tis the curse of not being in the main cast., But that's why fanfiction exists yes? Also: 5 favorites, 11 reviews and 15 followers on this. You guys all rock. Now let's begin!**

Also as a quick side note: since I cant find anything that tells me wether or not fox is legit blind or just appears that way, im going to say he's not for this one.

 **-Beacon, Team CFVY's dorm room-**

Coco let out a loud yawn as she sat up on her bunk, blinking until her eyes readjusted to the bright light spilling into the room from the early morning sunrise. "Could've sworn I closed those damn things last night," she muttered sourly. A deep chuckle to her right made her turn that way. Fox was sitting with his legs folded, a book out in front of him.

"You did, oh fearless leader, but I need the light to see better," he said with a grin. Coco rolled her eyes. She knew damn well Fox could see fine without the curtain open, he just liked messing with her. "And anyway, you'd have to face the day at some point. It's almost time for breakfast," he went on, running a hand through his rust colored hair. Coco groaned softly before rolling off her bunk, slapping the headboard of another as she walked by.

"Up and at 'em Yatsu," she said quickly. Yatsuhashi grumbled under his breath but rose up, throwing his feet over the edge as he grabbed his battle gear. Coco made her way over to their last teammate and smiled at what she saw. Velvet was curled up underneath her blanket, her ears turned downward and content look on her face.

'Im glad you can finally sleep well Vel. You certainly deserve it' she thought. She hesitated on waking her up but when she did it was by lightly shaking the girls shoulder. Velvet's eyes fluttered open and Coco grinned at the embarrassed look the faunus gave her. "Time to get up, sleepyhead. We got a big mission today," she said, leaving Velvet to stretch and wake up fully.

"Why don't WE get the gentle wake up call routine?" Yatsu asked Fox as Coco gathered her own gear.

"Because WE aren't the ones that Coco drools over. Think Velvet has that market cornered," Fox replied. Coco felt her face heat up a bit but otherwise didn't react. She slipped her shades on and faced her team.

"We haven't got all day people," she said, smirking when they hurried to finish preparing. Velvet smiled at her as she walked over. "Well, what's got you in such a great mood?"

"Ah, like you all don't know. So where are we going tonight?" She grinned excitedly. Coco's smile dropped a bit as she stared at her teammate. She glanced at Yatsu and Fox for help, but neither of them seemed to have a clue either. Velvet saw the look of confusion pass over their faces and her smile slowly vanished altogether. "Oh..you did forget," She said softly. She stared at the floor for a moment before walking back over to her things.

"Velvet-" Coco began, but she was cut off when Velvet held her hand up and looked at her. There was a mix of hurt and anger in her eyes that made her freeze up.

"Don't Coco…let's just go get this taken care of, alright? I'll meet you guys down at the air ship," she muttered, grabbing her stuff and heading out. Coco let out a long sigh as she sat back down.

"This is..concerning. What is it that we could have forgotten that has upset her so?" Yatsu asked, turning to them. Fox shrugged, busying himself with his bag.

"Hell if I know. Velvet has always been a bit…dramatic at times. Better to let her sort it out alone," he said, causing Yatsu to sigh.

"That is your solution? Do nothing?"

"Or we annoy her by asking tons of questions to get her to spill. Not really a great second option," Fox said. Coco bit her lip before pulling her scroll out and quickly glancing over the student calendar. There were no trips planned, no events…she clicked on Velvet's name in the directory and frowned at the date.

"Hey Yatsu…whats todays date?" She asked nervously.

"The tenth, I believe. Why?" He said turning back to her. She sighed heavily and put her scroll away. "Coco?"

"It's Velvet's birthday and we forgot. Again," she said. The two boy's eyes widened before looking down at the floor. Fox had no smart comeback, and Yatsu's normally stoic demeanor was saddened. "Im such a dunce, I swear. I promised her after last year that this wouldn't happen and yet here we are again," she muttered.

"Well I mean…its not like things haven't been crazy around here.." Fox mumbled.

"That's no excuse and you know it, Fox. She our teammate and now she probably feels like we don't care about her," Yatsu said to which Fox nodded. "What should we do?" He asked Coco who ran a hand through her hair slowly as she racked her brain.

"I..I think I got an idea. But she probably won't go for it now," she said. She'd never seen Velvet be angry about anything since she'd known her. Maybe a little annoyed from time to time but..that look was far past annoyance; and Coco felt responsible. She'd given her word that it wouldn't be forgotten and it had been. Standing, she pushed her shades back up fully. "I'll talk to her after we get back. For now, we should catch up because I really don't feel like another lecture from Glynda."

"Agreed," They both said and hurried out with her. Velvet was already on the air ship when they arrived, refusing to look up at them as they filed by. Coco hesitated in front of her, trying to say something, but couldn't when Velvet looked up at her. The girls eyes were full of tears, her ears drooped down. The sight made her stomach twist up and she took the seat directly to the right of her instead of heading to the back. After a long silence as the ship began taking off she spoke.

"I realized what you were upset about..i…im sorry," she said softly. Velvet shook her head quietly, not looking at her now. "Velv c'mon…I really am sorry," she pleaded.

"Your always saying that..so are Yatsu and Fox. Don't worry about it..It's just a stupid birthday," she mumbled.

"No I AM going to worry about it. You're a member of my team and I care about you," she said softly. Velvet turned to her, eyes widened a bit before she smiled a bit. That brought that same warm feeling to Coco's face and her mind blanked for a moment as she looked at her. When the hell did that become a thing? One smile from her and her thoughts become jumbled up. Shaking her head to bring herself out of her trance, she cleared her throat "Look uh…I know your into art and all that. So..when we get back how about we check out that gallery that opened last month? Then we'll grab some lunch. My treat," she said.

"You..mean just me and you?" Velvet said, drumming her fingers together, looking from side to side.

"I..I suppose. I mean if you want Yatsu and Fox to come along-"

"No! I-I mean…I'd rather it be just us, y'know? Fox would just complain about being bored the whole time and Yatsu isn't into that stuff," she said. Coco smiled and nudged her a bit, bringing a giggle out of her. "So just the two of us then. It's a date," she said lightly then flushed red quickly realizing what she'd said. Coco turned away to hide the same reaction as the ship took off. Neither spoke again on the way to the mission site. Honestly they were both too afraid of saying something else embarrassing.

Thankfully, the mission went off without a hitch, and they were back at Beacon a couple hours later. Coco was first back into the door room, trying to find a decent outfit that wasn't somehow combat related while Velvet was already changing. "Oh, for the love of Remnant. Fox, you better stop snickering at me," she warned. Fox just kept on grinning while she looked. Before long Velvet walked out wearing a dark brown blouse with a grey skirt. And at that moment, if Yatsu hadn't clamped his giant hand over Fox's mouth, the room would've been filled with his laughter. Their leader looked absolutely stunned, which made their Faunus teammate blush terribly.

"W-What? Sorry if it looks weird but it's one of my only good outfits and-" Coco silenced this by putting a finger over her lips, not really helping the girls blushing problem. Now she looked redder than Ruby's hood.

"You look great, Velv. We'll get going as soon as I find something decent to wear," she muttered the last bit sourly and went back to it. Velvet took a couple of deep breathes to compose herself before helping her. Coco finally decided on a maroon colored shirt with a pair of black jeans that had been in the bottom of her bag, still neatly folded. "I think this is the one decent outfit I actually brought with me. Didn't expect to be heading into town much, y'know?" She said, pulling her jacket on. Velvet smiled at her as they headed out. "What're you grinning about?"

"Just noticing how great you look. Now hurry up! Our ride will ditch us if we don't move it," She smirked, hurrying off. Coco rolled her eyes and pulled out her scroll typing a quick text to Fox even as she tried to keep up with Velvet.

 _C: While were out, get teams RWBY and JNPR together and scrape up what passes for a party._

 _F: what do I look like, a party planner?_

 _C: Just do it, or you'll look like a dead man. Im sure Yatsu could oblige me there._

 _F: Fine. Jesus_.

 **-Downtown Vale-**

"Velvet calm down, we have all afternoon," Coco laughed softly as she was dragged down the sidewalk. The girl had grabbed her about three blocks ago and hadn't stopped since.

"I know, but I want to get there as soon as I can," Velvet smiled, finally dropping her arm at least. "Coco…thanks for doing this. I'm sorry I got a little bent out of shape this morning-"

"Don't you dare apologize for that. You've always remembered all of our birthdays. No excuses for forgetting yours, if you ask me. And well…I'm going to try and make this the best day I can. Despite the rotten start," she said with a smile. Velvet's eyes watered a bit but she quickly wiped them away as she returned the gesture.

"Just being here with you makes it ten times better, Coco," she said softly. She let out a giggle when Coco looked away, her cheeks tinged red again. "My my, you certainly blush a lot lately. Not getting sick on me are you?"

"S-Shut it," she mumbled, but had to bite back a laugh that threatened to join Velvet's next one. The things this girl could do to her composure without even meaning too! Or was it all actually intentional? Coco didn't know which thought made her more nervous. That she was starting to feel like this for Velvet and was playing right into her hands, or that Velvet wasn't even trying to be like this and she was being stupid. She was so lost in this thought that Velvet had to grab her shoulder as they got to the big double doors of the gallery. "Oh…were here. Well, you ready to head on in?"

"Definitely ," Velvet grinned as they walked in. An older man in a grey suit welcomed them. Coco saw the place was still relatively empty, which was good. She caught the mans attention while Velvet was looking over a directory.

"So…it's her birthday today, and well..I know one of your new wings is still off limits to general public, but it's her favorite kind of art. Would it be possible to go through there? Id be willing to pay a little extra on top of the entry fee" She said. The man ran a hand through his beard in thought, glancing from her to Velvet before nodding, a small smile crossing his face as he took the lien she held out.

"Very well, I see no harm in it. I'll give you the key, but I expect that back before you leave. Don't think I won't remember either," he said handing her a large key with a vale keychain attached. Coco pocketed it and nodded. "You and your girlfriend have a nice day, and please let me know if theres any further assistance I can offer," he said.

"S-Shes not my- okay….Thank you, sir," she said as he turned and left: She hurried back over to Velvet, showing her the key. Have I got a surprise for you," she grinned as they began walking down one of the first wings. Coco always hated to come to these places on her own, but hearing Velvet talk excitedly about the artists behind the work and what they did to get their results was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Like Ozpin was always telling them..times like this are what really matter at the end of the day. "Velv..what got you into art so much? You talk about it like Blake and Ruby always talk about books,"she asked as they sat down to rest their feet for a bit. Velvet played with some bits of her hair before nervously looking over at her.

"I-It's kinda a long story…"

"Hey, what did I tell you? We got all afternoon," Coco said nudging her. Velvet smiled and slowly scooted closer to her.

"Well…the truth is when I was younger, the teasing and bullying was a lot worse. Remember this is even before the White Fang changed into what they are today. I'd get taunted mercilessly and no matter how hard I tried, I could never get anyone to change their opinion of me. There was a long time I hated even looking at these damn things," she said glumly, twitching her ears.

"Velvet…you should never have thought like that. I think the ears are adorable myself," she said. Velvet smiled briefly but it vanished as she turned back to staring at the floor.

"That's very sweet but…I did. I hated myself and convinced myself that the bullies were right and I was nothing but a freak. That is… until I met Jason. He ran a little hobby store near my neighborhood which unlike most shops at the time, didn't discriminate against my kind. Anytime I was being taunted, if he was nearby, he'd scared them off and keep me with him until he was sure they were gone. I was always so amazed at the stuff he could do, some of the pieces he kept in the shop. I asked him one day how he dealt with being called a Faunus lover-that was one of the worst names to have at the time- and how he could even focus on his work. He used to tell me 'Velvet, when things are tough, I always try to pour what I'm feeling into whatever art I'm doing at the time. Do that, and nothing will ever be able to get to you, because you've already gotten rid of the negative thoughts' "she said softly

"Sounds like you really admired this guy.." Coco said.

"He was the one responsible for getting me into art, and the one who taught me to never let other people get to me. Or..he tried to teach me that second part anyway. It never really stuck when I was on my own. When I was with him I could feel confident but on my own..nah. Never worked. I kept thinking eventually it would sink in and work out. Then one day..some anti-faunus protestors burnt down the shop. I don't know what happened to him after that but..it was hard to hear about it. Because that had been my safe haven for so long and now it was nothing but ash. And even later on when I decided to be a huntress I realized that nothing he tried to teach me about being confident stuck. You saw that first hand during our first year here and all," she said, glancing over at her.

"I did. And I seem to recall it stopping real quick when Yatsu and I busted a few heads," she said which made Velvet laugh.

"It did..and I couldn't thank you enough. Well…now you know why I love art. I guess when you get right down to it..Its my way of trying to hang on to that piece of my time back home. Because it was one of the happiest times I ever had. It's only topped by being on our team..and being with you," she said softly. Coco hadn't realized it till now but their hands were only centimeters apart. She slowly pulled the hand away and stood.

"C'mon…we still got that surprise to check out," she said quickly. Velvet stood, looking a bit disappointed Coco noticed, and followed her to a large set of blue doors at the end of the hall. "You remember at the fall fesitval when you told me That ultraviolet painting stuff was your favorite? Well, that's a big reason I suggested this place; because they just finished putting in a whole wing of the stuff.

"Yeah, I heard… but I thought it wasn't open to general admission yet," She said to which Coco smirked and held the key up.

"Thanks to this little beauty, were not general admission customers," she winked over her shades before unlocking the door. Velvet's grin turned into a full fledged smile. The room was darkened to fully show off the glowing images, casting the place in a multi-colored light that was both stark and relaxing at the same time once you got used to it. Coco smiled while she and Velvet were lookng at a particular one. She looks beautiful in this light..hell what am I talking about? She always does. I…screw it. I can't not say it anymore'

"Coco? You..you okay?" Velvet asked. Coco hadn't realzied how long she'd been looking at her. She quickly shook her head

"Actually I…was hoping we could talk about something really quick.." She said, cursing the shaky tone of her voice. Velvet smiled and nodded, waiting patiently. Coco took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before continuing. "I..like you Velv," she said. She sighed when Velvet tilted her head in confusion. "No, you don't get it. I LIKE you. As in…if you'd be up for it…well I'd like to try and be more than just friends. Now look, I know I'm not the best with mushy stuff and this isn't really making the most sense in the world, but it's been on my mind forever and didn't want to wait anymore-mmph?! The rest of her ramble was cut off by Velvet leaning up and pressing her lips against her own. After standing there frozen for a few seconds, her body slowly relaxed and she began to kiss back. One of her arms wrapped tightly around Velvet's waist and pulled her against her. Velvet used on of her hands to run through Coco's hair slowly while the other was cupped against her cheek. They reluctantly separated only when they had to, staring at each other panting slightly.

"Does…THAT answer what you wanted to say..?" Velvet asked, taking a few deep breaths. Coco smirked a bit and went to lean in again but Velvet stopped her. "Just one sec…" She said, slowly removing the glasses from Coco's face. She folded and put them in one the jacket pockets. Coco blushed as Velvet's hands held the sides of her face. "I always thought you had the most beautiful eyes.." She whispered before kissing her again. This time it was a little harder, both of her hands moved from Coco's face to wrap around her neck, tugging on her hair a bit. After a couple minutes Velvet felt Coco slowly bite her bottom lip, which made her pull away. "Behave now…" She teased

"Oh come on…it's just us in here.." Coco groaned, but Velvet knew she'd won. They separated but kept their hands locked together. As they were walking out, her scroll buzzed and she pulled it out. When she saw it was from Fox she angled it so Velvet couldn't see.

 _F: We are go for party time._

 _C: Are you…okay? You never talk like that._

 _F: Nora wouldn't leave me alone until I put it like that. Thanks for that by the way, leaving me with party-zilla. You owe me big, woman._

Coco laughed softly before turning to Velvet. "Looks like lunch will have to wait. I've still got one last surprise for you," Coco said softly, kissing her forehead. Velvet smiled softly

"I go where you go…like always," she whispered. Coco smiled back and walked with her back to the pick up spot for an airbus back to Beacon.

- **Beacon, gym area-**

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, making Velvet grin widely as the lights were turned on.

"Your behind this aren't you?" She teased as Coco wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Me? I have no clue what you mean, beautiful," Coco smiled. Velvet gave her a quick kiss and relaxed against her.

"So…you two….?" Jaune asked

"Yes, when did this happen?" Pyrrha asked

"So! Cute!" Ruby said excitedly

"Hey!" Coco said loud enough to be heard over the others. "Okay…let's get interrogation time over with right here and now shall we? Yes, me and Velv are dating. It happened when we were at the gallery earlier. No, I will not be telling anyone exactly how it happened or what was said. And yes, first person that tries to take pictures of us when were not looking or sleeping together-FOX- is getting a swift kick up the ass. That about cover it all?" When the others nodded, she smiled. "Then let's party!" She said. The others smiled and the party got going.

"Fox! What did I say? Gifts go over here!" Nora snapped. Fox groaned loudly as he walked by Coco and Velvet

"I've fought Grimm that complain less than her," he muttered.

Coco's eyes widened. "Shit..i..i don't have an actual gift for you. I forgot…damn it all, not even dating a day and I mess up. Ill go out later and get something-" velvet's lips cut her off. When she pulled away, she was grinning.

"I have you. That's way better than any little thing from a store…now cheer up and come dance with me," she winked, guiding her out.

Damn…if this is what happens when I forget things..i never want to remember anything important.' Coco thought happily as she started to dance with Velvet both of them had the same thought, though.

'Im the luckiest girl alive.'

 **Finally! Im so sorry for the little wait on this one, but my brain was fried in the initial stages of this fic. Still kinda is if im being honest, but im glad this is done.**

 **Now then…next time we have the big finale to this one-shot collection. Bumblebee! And I absolutely cannot wait to get that typed and out to you all. Till next time, fellow fanatics**

 **-DB**


	6. Bumblebee

**Hey there everyone, and welcome the final chapter of my RWBY one-shot collection. Want to thank everyone who has followed the stories, given advice, followed, favorited and sent PM's with ideas and the like. You guys have made it just an awesome experience and I'd like to sincerely thank you.**

 **Now then, to address something before we begin, and sorry if this A/N is long, feel free to just jump into the story. Ive gotten a couple PM's saying 'why aren't you doing a chapter with this couple or this one?' One of them was…rather nasty actually. And I feel I have to come clean on a couple things. Im the type of person that if I personally dislike a pairing, I find it hard to write it because if someone is going to, it should be someone who can do it justice. Its not meant as an insult or a slight against people who do like said pairings. RWBY pairings that Fall into this category for me include:**

 **Monochrome: Not featured because I dislike the Blake/Weiss pairing**

 **BlackSun: Love Sun as a character and all, but this is one pairing I feel like if I tried to write a story for, it would never be done. And ill admit, my love for the Bumblebee pairing makes me a bit biased, but what can I do?**

 **Neptune/Weiss: again same concept. Like neptune, but not this pairing.**

 **One of the biggest issues this person had was my exclusion of Ren/Nora. And I think it's a fair question to have. That pairing is weird to me: I don't dislike it, but I cant really write for it being the central focus either. Initially, they were going to be featured after Arkos and before Freezerburn, but every time I sat down to type, it just never came together. That's more on me though, and I sincerely apologize to anyone who dislikes that pairing being left out. But I hope you can understand that it isn't for lack of trying.**

 **So bottom line is, I respect all ships. I'm a big believer in all ships are equal and you like what you like. That being said, as a fanfic writer, Im also a believer in knowing my limits. Id rather not write something than try and have it be less than the readers deserve. Your taking your free time to read my stories, and I want it to be the best that it can possibly be. Now then…if you actually read all this, an internet cookie to you, my lovely readers and now we get to the real reason you're here!**

- **Beacon, Team RWBY's third year-**

Yang tapped her pencil impatiently as Professor Port droned on and on about high-level Grimm and the tactics used to kill them. You know, the same exact speech he gives first and second years, only the difference being third years get to hear about the worst stuff. Woo hoo. Sometimes she wondered how he stayed awake listening to himself. Try as she might, her eyes began to drift towards the front of the class and right to Blake. Her Faunus girlfriend was sitting there, scribbling notes. The only difference being that she was completely awake unlike Yang. "Just look at her..how in the hell did I ever get so lucky?" She thought to herself. She saw Blake glance at her out of the corner of her eye, smile back then turn back to her papers. Yang huffed and tried to re-focus. She was thankful when the bell finally rang, bolting from her seat. She waited outside for Blake and smiled widely, wrapping her hand in hers as they began walking

"What're you so happy about?" Blake asked, leaning her head on Yang's shoulder.

"I thought that class would NEVER end, that's what. Now we've got no more book stuff to worry about for the weekend!"She grinned. Blake rolled her eyes

"Yes, because a massive Grimm hunt in the morning is so much less of a pain," she teased.

"Exactly! Im glad you agree, kitten," she said with a wink. Blake giggled a bit under her breath and squeezed Yang's hand. Back before her days at Beacon, she never would've dreamed of being so happy. Meeting Ruby, Weiss and team JNPR had given Blake the close friendships she'd lost long ago. And meeting Yang had given her someone she grew to love with all her heart, and couldn't picture not being with if she tried. "So! Shall we go get some dinner? Im thinking we go to that sushi place Ren is always bragging about" Yang said, jolting her out of her thoughts. Blake pretended to think about it.

"Hmm…I don't know I'll have to check my schedule…" She said, smirking at the look Yang gave her. She leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "And you say IM the one who can't take a joke. I would love that," she smiled. Yang grinned and they started walking to their dorm faster. As they approached, they could hear shouting from the room. "What in the world…?" Blake asked softly to which the blonde shrugged. Suddenly the door was flung open and Weiss stormed out into the hall.

"I can't talk to you when your like this! Im going to to train!" She snapped. Ruby stood glaring in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"GOOD! That may as well be where you live anyway!" She yelled, slamming the door hard. Yang and Blake stared in shock as Weiss turned to them.

"Weiss…what did you do to my sister?" Yang said, a hard edge to her voice. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and took a calming breath before answering.

"I've done nothing, Yang. I suggested we train tonight, and she flipped out. Apparently I've been spending far too much time training this last month and not enough with her," she mumbled.

"Well..shes not exactly wrong. You've been going to train four nights a week and stay gone most of the night. I think Ruby is just worried she did something wrong," Blake said, to which Weiss sighed in frustration.

"I'm trying to stay on top of my game. This is the biggest Grimm-clearing operation since we've been here and I'm not going to be unprepared."

"So your stupid pride is more important than my sister?" Yang demanded, a slight crimson tint entering her eyes.

"You sound like her now! No its not more important than Ruby! Nothing is more important to me than her. I- I just-" she let out a frustrated growl and stormed off. Yang's fist clenched tightly and she went to go after her but Blake stopped her.

"Let her go."

"But she-"

"Let's calm Ruby down and then were leaving. You can't fix every problem with yelling about it," Blake said softly, running a hand over Yang's cheek. Yang slowly unclenched her fists and relaxed. "There..that's my girl," Blake grinned

"Yeah yeah…let's just go do some damage control on Rube," she chuckled as they entered the dorm. Ruby had her face buried in her pillow, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into it. Yang sighed sadly and sat on the bed beside her. "Hey…c'mon sis, don't cry.." She said softly putting a hand on Ruby's trembling shoulder. The girl looked up at her, her cheeks covered in streaks and new tears still forming in her silver eyes.

"W-What did I do w-wrong? Why does she keep leaving all the time to train? Is s-she mad at m-me?" She sobbed. Yang pulled her into a hug, patting her back

"Hey…shhhh….she isn't mad at you Ruby. Well..not in general. She's a little ticked that you were yelling at her, but that's not the same-" she winced when Blake smacked her arm. "Have you two been fighting about this for a while?"

"N-No. Normally I just smile and pretend it doesn't hurt but…I don't know.., I just exploded when she did it tonight…" She said softly. Yang nodded and squeezed her sister tighter.

"Sounds to me like you kept it in way too long then Rube…if something is bothering you that much you need to talk to her about it. Trust me..hanging on to something like that and just letting it pop out isn't good for you. Definitely not something you should make a habit out of either," she said, glancing over at Blake.

"H-How would you know, Yang? You and Blake never fight over anything.."

"Not that you see, anyway," Blake said, kneeling in front of her. "We tend to keep it quiet because we don't like to worry you and Weiss but..we have had our share of fights. All couples do, it's just how you respond to it that matters."

"I..I don't understand.." Ruby said, her sobs had stopped now, replaced with only the occasional hiccup, so Yang carefully let her go.

"Well…how you and her act when she get's back is going to be important. If you give each other the silent treatment it'll just make it worse. You should talk it out before things get to that point. Do you understand?" She asked. Ruby nodded a bit, which made Yang smile. "That's my sister..growing up real quick," she said, ruffling Ruby's hair as she stood. "Now then, me and Blake have a date to get ready for," she said as Blake stood and grabbed her change of clothes. "Don't take too long Kitten, or I might join you in there," Yang smirked. Blake rolled her eyes

"Down girl," she teased before closing and locking the bathroom door. She showered and changed quickly, Yang hurrying in after she walked out. She glanced over and saw Ruby texting on her scroll. "Weiss?" She asked, slipping her boots on.

"Yep. I..I was just apologizing for yelling at her. She said sorry too, and now were just talking about what to do tonight while your gone," she smiled. Blake raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? Should me and Yang knock first before coming back in?" She said, barely biting back a laugh at the blush that quickly covered Ruby's face.

"Maybe," she mumbled, and that made Blake lose it and laugh anyway. A short time later Yang was dressed and they were about to head down when Yang stopped.

"Blake how about you get down there and make sure we have a lift? I need to talk to Rube about something really quick," she said. Blake nodded and gave her a quick kiss before heading out. Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked. Yang walked over and dug into her backpack, revealing a small black box. "Ohhhh! Are you finally going to ask her?" Ruby said excitedly

"I…I don't know. That's what I wanted to ask you about..you think I should?" She said nervously

"Absolutely! Yang, its been over a year. Its not like you just started dating."

"Y-You know how Blake is about stuff though..she might not want to rush into that-"

" Yang. I think the 'Blake wants to be slow' train left the station a LONG time ago."

"Train? Seriously, Rube?"

"Don't question my analogies woman! You should just suck it up and ask. Im ninety-nine percent sure she'll say yes," She said. Yang bit her bottom lip before slowly putting the box back. "Yang I swear-"

"Tomorrow. After the mission," She promised. Ruby sighed heavily but nodded. Yang gave her one last big hug then left to follow Blake.

"So, did you and Ruby work out what you needed to?" Blake asked as they boarded the ship.

"Well…yeah, actually you could say we did," Yang smiled holding her tightly as they relaxed into their seats.

- **Mountain Glenn, the next morning** -

"So…how many Grimm you think are in there?" Weiss asked softly as they waited at their tunnel entrance.

"Enough that they think it was worth risking three teams to take care of it. We should've asked for some Atlas reinforcements," Blake said.

"It Would have taken too long to get enough to make a difference, and besides..we've all faced a lot worse," Yang said. Thoughts of the breach a couple years ago weighed in their minds. The areas that Torchwick and his crew had blasted apart hadn't been fully cleared of Grimm. The end oif the tunnel leading to the city had been sealed and that had been that. But now, after two years, the concentration of Grimm in the tunnels was at a tipping point and if that many ever got out..the very thought of it made Ruby shudder. So a joint mission was planned to clear out as many of them as possible. Three teams, plus support from a few local huntsmen and huntresses that were available. Naturally, Team RWBY had been one of the three teams selected. They were pulled out of their thoughts by their earpieces coming to life.

"Team CFVY is in position," Coco said over the network

"Team JNPR in position," Jaune said. Ruby took a deep breath as she shifted her scythe, getting a nod from all her teammates before pressing the button.

"Team RWBY in position. All teams head in," She said, trying to sound confident. Taking a deep breath, Ruby and her team slowly walked into the tunnel, down into the nest of Grimm.

- **Down in the tunnels** -

"Ruby, behind you!" Yang shouted. Ruby turned just in time to duck beneath a strike from a Ursa. She fired a shot from Crescent Rose and swung her leg around, kicking it in the jaw. Stunned, it spun away from her a bit. With a shout, she slashed it in half, hunching over and taking a few quick gasping breaths as it fell. Before she could fully catch her breath, She saw two dark blurs of movement in the corner of her vision. Turning, she fired two shots, taking down the two Boarbatusks that had tried to ambush Weiss. Weiss had looked just as they fell and smiled tiredly at Ruby, who did the same back. Yang was about spent, her aura fading faster than she could recover. The tide of Grimm in their section had slowed, but still wasn't stopping, and the longer the fight went, the weaker she began to feel. She glanced over to Blake, who was fighting three Beowolves. She hesitated for a second, not wanting to leave her side open if she didn't need too. In that brief moment of hesitating, Blake lost her footing just as she had used one of her clones and went to step back. She fell forward right into one of the Grimm, which slashed its claws over her. Yang watched in horror, Blake appearing to fall in slow motion as she collapsed. The Beowolves slowly licked their lips as they closed in around her, a dark red stain slowly began to seep across her stomach and shoulder where the claws had hit. "Blake!" She screamed, using a blast from Ember Cilica to propel herself forward, her eyes blazing red as she leapt at them. "DON'T. TOUCH. HER!" She shouted as loud as she could, blasting at them with every word. The grim evaporated under her barrage. Yang went to kneel beside Blake, but as she did so, her vision began to blur. Her muscles suddenly quit listening to her, locking up as she too collapsed. In her rage, Yang had pushed her aura past the breaking point. She could hear Weiss and Ruby shouting for her, but she couldn't find her voice to reply. She shakily forced her hand forward, her fingers lightly touching Blake's cheek. "Please Blake…please be okay.." She thought, her last thought before everything went black.

- **Beacon** -

Yang was aware of a faint beeping sound before her eyes even opened. As she slowly opened them, an almost blindingly white light met her. After adjusting to it, she saw she was in a recovery room back at Beacons on-campus hospital. She began to panic as memories of what had happened flooded back, remembering the fighting, the flood of Grimm..Blake being hurt. It was that thought that caused her to try and haul herself out of bed, her body locking up as she did so. Her arm shot out and knocked down a tray that had been set down beside her bed. The door opened and Ruby hurried in with a nurse.

"Sis! Sis, calm down," she said, putting both hands on her shoulders. Yang shook her head, but found herself being put back down onto the bed despite her attempts to struggle. The fact that she was so weak that Ruby and this nurse was all that was needed to do this horrified her. "Your aura was completely gone Yang…your lucky it didn't kill you," Ruby said, her eyes watering.

"What..but..Blake.."

"Blake is fine. She's resting in another room, but the doctors say nothing she has is life threatening," Ruby said, smiling a bit at the look of relief that filled Yang's face. "I'll go ask if it's okay if she comes to see you later. I brought you a few things from the dorm for when your feeling a little stronger."

"What things?"

"A few books, I know Blake has had you reading more than usual, your laptop and well…I also brought this," she said holding up the box. Yang's eyes went wide.

"Ruby..no. I-I can't. Not here, not like this," she said softly. There was no way in hell she could, not with both of them hurt. It would feel cheap, and Blake was worth more than that. Ruby sighed and shook her head.

"Yang..you promised me and yourself that you were done with waiting after the mission. I know this isn't some perfect fairy tale setting but..you ask me, there's no better time. Next time this happens one of you may not come back. Just..think about that," she said, walking out. Yang stared at the box for a few minutes before sighing and staring back up at the ceiling. Ruby had a point..if this didn't convince Yang that waiting around any longer wasn't worth the risk what would? Still there was the little issue of actually finding the nerve to ask, and then what would she say if she said no-

"Ugh! Screw it..my brain can't deal with this right now.." She said softly. She allowed her eyes to close, and soon sleep overtook her again. She didn't know how long she was out of it this time, but when she opened her eyes again, she heard Blake's voice.

"Yang…" She whispered looking down at her. Yang smiled a bit and reached up, running the back of her hand along her cheek. Blake grabbed the hand with one of hers and held it there. "Yang, don't you EVER do something like that again, you hear me? What the hell were you thinking, pushing yourself so far over the limit?" She said, trying to sound demanding in her questions, but her voice was shaking far too much to have that effect.

"I suppose I wasn't thinking..well not of myself anyway. All I cared about at that moment was making sure you'd be alive…that's all that mattered-"

"You're an idiot then…you almost got yourself killed just because you thought I was about to die. Yang I…I'd be nothing without you here with me. You mean absolutely everything to me and If I ever lost you..I wouldn't know what to do with myself. So please…PLEASE never throw your life away for me.." She pleaded.

"It wouldn't be throwing it away if I did it to protect someone I love..and you say all of that like me living without you is so much of a better option, Blake. It took me forever to finally get you, and I'll be damned if I ever let anything take you away from me. I'd do it again a hundred times over," she said, cupping her cheek in her hand as she sat up. Blake carefully wrapped both arms around her and pressed her face into Yang's shirt as she started crying, Yang shushing her quietly. "It'll be okay..I'm here..we both are," she said in a whisper

"I love you…I love you so much," Blake choked out. Yang kissed the top of her head softly and held her close until her sobs had stopped. Yang bit her lip before sighing softly.

"Blake..I..got something I wanted to ask you," she said as Blake looked up at her and nodded, waiting for her to continue. Yang slowly reached over and wrapped her fingers around the box. "Close your eyes alright?" She said, Blake looking confused for a second before complying. Yang slowly moved her hand back to where Blake could see it and opened the box. "Alright…you can open them," she said in a nervous whisper. Blake's eyes slowly opened them widened as she stared at the ring. Yang didn't know exactly what reaction she expected, but silence wasn't one of them. Blake covered her mouth with her free hand, eyes starting to water.

"O-Oh my god..Yang..it.." She stuttered

"I know it's not much…I had my dad put aside the money that I earned over the summer and borrowed the rest from Weiss. It's still nowhere near as nice of a ring as you deserve, and god knows this isn't the place I wanted to do this in but..i promised that after the mission, no more excuses. So..Blake Belladonna..would..you marry me?" She grinned widely when Blake nodded "Y-You mean it? You really want to?" She said

"I…yes, of course..nothing would make me happier.." She whispered, finding her voice at last. She sobbed a bit as Yang slid the ring onto her finger. Yang hugged her as tight as she could, still trying to be mindful of her. Blake pressed her forehead against Yang's, running a hand through her hair.

"Now you really are mine for good.." Yang said softly

"I always was..now it's just more obvious for everyone else that sees me..i love you Yang," Blake smiled

"I love you too..so much.." Yang smiled back, pulling her into a kiss.

 **And…it is done! I want to thank everyone that has followed this series. I honestly didn't know how it would pan out, but Im very grateful that there are people who enjoyed it. And c'mon I had to throw in some whiterose there too. Just how I like to do things.**

 **So, before I get out of here, I'd like to officially announce my first long-term RWBY story: Shadows of Remnant. It's going to be a big one, at least 20 chapters from what I currently have planned, and will include not only your favorite character, but also a few OC's I've made for just this occasion. I hope you all will look forward to reading it as much as I look forward to writing it. Stay cool, everyone.**

 **-DB**


End file.
